Attack of the Mary Sue
by KawaiiJoltic
Summary: When the Anime gets invaded by the most dangerous and vile being in the Pokémon world, only one person can stop her from destroying the canon. A scrawny, filmmaker, glasses- wearing person. Crackfic all the way.


**_AN- I don't own anything in this story but my ideas. And since this is a parody, I don't even really own those. I apologize in advance for the monstrosity that is my Mary Sue, who, incidentally, got a 388 on the Mary Sue Litmus Test. Thanks and enjoy... Poking fun. -KawaiiJoltic_**

* * *

Once there was a stunningly gorgeous girl named Ash'leigh Luvdisk Opal Sereana Eris Raven Ivory Saliva Meirabelle Eternity. She had shining, glistening cascades of shimmering lilac hair streaked with pristine, vivid ivory and glimmering, pure gold that fell all the way down her back, nearly to her ankles and seemed to always be perfectly straight and clean, even if she couldn't be bothered to fix it. Her eyes were a iridescent heliotrope flecked with orchid and violet for the majority of the time, but turned a glittering silver specked with tea green, burgundy, and Persian blue whenever she used her psychic powers, a brilliant gold splattered with aquamarine, magenta, and coral whenever using her aura powers, and an um, er, I think I'm out of synonyms for shining. Let's see here… Ah, here we go. Gleaming. Her eyes were a gleaming Alizarin Crimson (yes, I'm fairly certain that is a real color) dotted with Alice Blue, um, Mauve, and uh, um, moderate Cerise? I would go on to list what she was wearing, but I'm fresh out of interesting color names. Just know that they were overly described and gorgeous. Wait, I forgot to say when her eyes turned that color, didn't I? Well, they turned that last color (please don't make me say it again) when she turned into an Eeveelution/human hybrid, because for some reason she could do that. Don't ask why.

Well anyways, one day she started her Pokemon journey, except instead of being ten like a normal trainer, she was fourteen. It was because, um, her adopted parents were abusive after she got forcibly separated from her birth parents, who were Brandon and Cynthia in some big attack by, um, Team er, Plasma while she was visiting her um, maternal grandmother's house that only she survived? Even though her grandmother is alive and well in the games and anime… Oh, and she was also Ash's cousin and Misty's childhood best friend, even though she lived in Hoenn and not Kanto. And why Team Plasma attacked them outside of Unova is beyond me, so just go with it. Oh, where was I? Right, her Pokemon journey.

Because her evil adopted parents wouldn't let her, she ran away from home to Pallet Town to start her journey. Why she didn't go to the much closer Littleroot Town is beyond me, so let's just go with it. So, of course, she was too late to get a BulbaCharTle, but Professor Oak pitied her, so she got ten Shiny Eevee, a Shiny Pikachu, and a Shiny Mew. And by some mystical power, she was granted the ability to break naming restrictions and party restrictions, so she got as many Pokemon as she wanted and could name them whatever she wanted. I won't go into detail, but for instance, one of her Eevee was named Marina Anikah Renegade Yvvone Salvia Una Ebony Serenity Elesa Eternia Verity Entomophobia Elderwood. How's that for a name?

And so Ash'leigh Luvdisk Opal Sereana Eris Raven Ivory Saliva Meirabelle Eternity defeated the Kanto Gym Leaders easily, then proceeding to win the Indigo League and become a Pokemon Master. She made many friends along the way. And by many I mean all the friends, cause everyone loved her. She also single handedly took down Team Rocket with her lovely voice by singing Ke-dollar-sign-ha songs, even though they should of made them pull their hairs out. Of course, she made "Tick, Tock! On the clock! DJ turn my speakers up!" sound like Mozart, because she was just that "awesome". Yeah. Awesome is totally the word I'd use. And of course, all the Rockets loved her. Oh, and she also caught 214 shiny Pokemon, including Mew, Mewtwo, the Legendary Birds, Missingno., Dragonite, Pikablu, another seventeen Mew that she refused to catch at first but eventually had to, etc.

Ash'leigh Luvdisk Opal Sereana Eris Raven Ivory Saliva Meirabelle Eternity then proceeded to do the same with the Orange, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Leagues, catching about a Katrillion Shinies, taking down the evil guys with Ke-dollar-sign-ha, making all the friends, etc.

And now our fine "Heroine" arrives in Unova, where she may just encounter a worthy foe. Or just some more fanguys and fan girls to tell her how awesome she is.

…

…

…

…

…

…

I will say this for all of us; THANK SIRI IT'S OVER!

But it's not over yet!

We still have two more chapters.

"Yaaaaay."

* * *

**_AN- Sorry about that. That really was painful. Kinda fun to write, though. ;) The title should make sence after while... Don't worry, this won't be too long a story. And did you notice something interesting about the Mary Sue's and Eevee's intitals? (Thanks Geekachu for that idea.) Well, thanks, review/follow/favorite if you like, etc. -KawaiiJoltic_**


End file.
